1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to splash suppression or deflection while clearing obstructions in toilet bowls and the like; more particularly it relates to a splash deflector attachable to a plunger, such splash deflector preventing noisome water from splashing back upon the plunger operator, and a method for its mounting.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 C.F.R. .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99 (Background Art)
Force cups, plungers, or "plumber's helpers" are well known, both to practitioners of the plumbing arts and homemakers. Such plungers normally have a hemispherical rubber cup with handle attached. Manual reciprocation of the handle alternately compresses and expands the rubber cup, in turn applying pressure and suction to an obstructed fluid flow line, thereby clearing the line. The plunger works best when operated vigorously, which increases the chances for splashing, often directed at the operator. U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,773, to Felice entitled Drain and Flushing Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,525, to Eggleston, entitled Cleaner for Drain Pipes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,860, to Dixon, entitled Water-Pressure, Drain-Cleaning Device; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,641, to Tash, entitled Toilet Bowl Plunger, disclose such plungers wherein apertures for fluid passage through the force cup are provided. U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,826 to Cheiten, entitled Pressure Device, discloses a force cup having a flanged rim and a guide portion. None of these patents, however, teach splash suppression or prevention or deflection means associated with a plunger.
U.S. Patent No. 2,039,792, to Harder, entitled Drain Cleaning Device; U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,845, to Funk, entitled Splash Shield; U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,859, to Anderson, entitled Male Urinating Aid; U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,062, to Fulbright, Jr., entitled Lifting Apparatus for Toilet Seat; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,669, to Edwards, entitled Plunger Splash deflector for a Toilet Bowl, while generally disclosing splash suppression means associated with toilets, likewise fail to disclose splash prevention means in combination with a plunger.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,092 to O'Leary, entitled Cleaning Device; U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,587, to Bates, et al., entitled Toilet Seat for Augmenting the Flushing Capacity of Toilet Tanks in Unstopping Sewers; U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,379, to Parrish, entitled Cleaning Apparatus for Water Closets and the Like, all disclose splash shields in association with toilets, not plungers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,368, to Webb, entitled Plunger with Anti-Splash Shield, teaches a cone-shaped splash shield adjustably secured to a toilet bowl. A plunger is slidably engaged with the shield.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,919, to Farner, entitled Safety Bottle Breaker, although unrelated to the plunging art, discloses a bar slidably engaged with a shield.
It is then seen that a need exists in the plumbing art for a simple, reliable, efficient, and inexpensive splash-guard mountable directly upon a plunger. The prior art devices are generally cumbersome, bulky devices that require adjustment as well as physical attachment to a basin or toilet bowl.